1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nap-sac carrying pouch and child sleeping system and more particularly pertains to increasing the convenience and comfort of children at day care centers/preschools or other locations wherein rest might be desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering children comfortable through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,749 to Ishikawa discloses a multifunctional bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,111 to Hall discloses a convertible mat and carrying bag combination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,734 to Mills discloses a convertible sleeping bag and stuffed toy. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,249 to Ybarra et al discloses a foldable mat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nap-sac carrying pouch and child sleeping system that allows increasing the convenience and comfort of children at day care centers/preschools or other locations wherein rest might be desired.
In this respect, the nap-sac carrying pouch and child sleeping system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the convenience and comfort of children at day care centers or other locations wherein rest might be desired.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved nap-sac carrying pouch and child sleeping system which can be used for increasing the convenience and comfort of children at day care centers or other locations wherein rest might be desired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.